Leon S Kennedy Story
by FeliciaStar07
Summary: What if T-Virus took little long to infected everyone in Raccon City ? This my point of view how things may have happen if Leon meet someone...that maybe would change everything you thought you knew bout him... Caution This story is Yaoi-ish
1. Chapter 1

On September 23,1998; Only a couple weeks after graduating from the police academy, Leon Scott Kennedy, sat inside apartment, filling out an application for any Police Station that was hiring for at least 30 mins away from home. Most of the Stations quickly filled up from others who had already graduated from the same Academy.

The blonde gave a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. His electric blue eyes matching perfectly with his creamy white skin. He had just turned 21 a few months ago, but he wasn't new to the taste of alcohol.

He was little ticked off that there was such a huge chance of him having to move away from where he already lived.

**~Next Day~**

* * *

Leon was awoken by the annoying sound of his alarm clock, that was always set to 5:30 A.M. Crawling out of the comfy bed,he made his way towards the restroom, in nothing but his boxers. He stood front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, making sure they would remain nice and white.

Once satisfied, Leon turned on the shower, perfectly warm as he liked it, stepping underneath the water after stripping away the remaining item of clothing from his body. Running his fingers though his now wet hair, enjoying the nice feeling of the warm water trickling down his nude skin, tickling a little as each drop hit.

Once he was out of the shower, Leon reached over for a towel to dry himself the towel around his slim, but built, waist and taking a step out of the bathroom, into his one-person sized Apartment.

He went to his small kitchen to make one cup of black coffee and a bowl of cereal of corn flakes. Sitting down at his table, drinking his black coffee to wake himself up much more, and eats the cereal to least him couple of hours before lunch.

At 6:00 A.M he changes into his running sweat pants,and T-Shirt, leaving the Apartment ten minutes later. He'd always run 40 minutes, everyday, running at least 3 miles before returning home.

After he finished running, he halted in front of his apartment out of breath, sitting down in front of his 19-inch T.V. One of those Umbrella new cosmetics was coming out that supposely help "wrinkles" go away in three days. He rolled his eyes and changed the channel to the news. The weather man said it was going to be a lovely day go out... not likely.

Other then that, his hometown was really peaceful you could realising nothing good was on, Leon got up after realising that nothing good was on at 7:00 clock. He was going to head towards the police station for the luck finding of a job.

He grabbed a clean pair of blue Jean's, and black T-Shirt following with a pair of black boots. He was dressed to head out already. All he needed was his jeep keys. He had a feeling he was going to get a job...he could feel it in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

After the fifteen or so minute drive from the apartment to the station, Leon quickly parked in front of a tree that gave off a nice shade. He pulled open the driver-side door of the jeep, taking little time to walk into the station. Smiling and walking up to a young lady, kindly speaking to her.

"Would you kindly help me? I've got a question to ask you." He asked, charming as always.

She smiled warmly towards him,"Yes, I would be glad to answer it, Sir." It was refreshing to have a polite person to speak with.

"I was wondering if you could do a quick job search for me? Any Police Station that is hiring rookie cop would be fine." He returns a smile to her.

"Sure, I'll be happy to check for you. It may take awhile though. If you'll please have a seat."She answer, turning to her computer monitor.

"Thank you, Melissa." He noticed the name tag on her jacket, little late though. He moved towards the the chairs, sitting down casually.

Staring up at him she thinking to herself, 'He's really cute'. After searching for a few minutes She finally found one Police Station that was hiring,and prints it out for him, "Sir."

Standing up, he approached her, "Any luck?"

"Yes, I got one for you." She held out the application for him. All she could think was, 'To bad I'm engaged.'The phone rang and and she quickly picks it up.

"Thank you." He glanced down at the paper which said in big bold letters: 'Raccoon City Police Department.' That was a real long drive from his town though...

Once home he fills out the two pages of questions then mailing it out before the mailman got there.

All he could think was that there was a chance they wouldn't hire him. And then he wouldn't have to move and pack up. But on the other hand, he did need the money to pay the bills.

~Two Days Later~

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Leon had a phone call from the chief from Reccon City R.P.D. (Reccon Police Department). He got the job and had to start on the 29. It didnt give him time to start looking for a place to live. He was so busy packing up everything in box's. He going to have to stay in a motel for few days, at least give him a chance to find a apartment to live in.

All he was able to take with him was his clothes, alarm clock, and his tv. He couldnt take other stuff since it didnt all fix in the jeep. It was pretty much starting off from scratch now.

As he made sure everything was in the jeep. He started it up, and took one last look at the place he call onces drove off to the new city. He turn on the radio, and drives towards the high way.

When he came to the city, that greeted him with the green worlds, Welcome to Reccon City. Taking the right off the high way to the main street. He went straight looking for a motel.

He pass by a new club that was being build. IT look like it was going to be really good place to hang out. Maybe if he makes friends they would hang there.

All he could take and says out loud to himself. " Home sweet Home" He sigh's little.

Couple of mins of driving almost the whole city. Right before he was going to stop and ask someone if they could point the motel was. The bright colorful neon lights with name of the motel and the price said $39.99 a night. Which it wasnt such a bad deal.

He park front of the building, getting out of the jeep to rent a single bed room for himself for at least three days. He look down at the key and the number 17 when it was hand it to him from the owener.

He was going to rest up since tomorrow is going to be the big day after all.

Next Day.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Big day finally, it was finally time to go to his new job place. He was going to get his new uniform at the station.

He was really nervous, so he couldn't really sit still while watching the local new's station. He couldn't stop thinking bout choking on the first day. What if something goes wrong and ends up getting fired.

He mumble with slight growl as he spoke to himself. " It feels like the first day of school. "

Shortly few minutes later, he took a step out of the got that feeling that someone one was watching you. He hated how he ended up getting the bad motel on bad side of the hood. He must get a apartment soon, or he was going to end being the dead person on the news.

Once after the half hour drive,and park the jeep in the parking lot. He walk into the station, his first mission was to look for the chief office. With his luck he was going to end up finding the girls locker room.

After a ten minute's wandering around endless,he came cross the map of the station in the center. He stared at it and laughs little to himself.

" So its upstairs, its the 3th door to the right. " He a headed towards upstairs.

As he made a turn to the right, he mistakenly bump into a blond holding a pile of papers, of curse knocking them out of her arms, like always huh?.....

* * *

**...........continue on chapter 5..............**


End file.
